Sakura haruno's Life
by girlwithblackhair
Summary: "Sakura, that under clothing you wear looks cute on you" "P-pervert!". In which Sakura has to face Itachi's teasing and flirting everyday, she didn't realised that she has craved some feelings for the dark haired teen.
1. Method Acting

_**Chapter 1: Method Acting**_

_**Hello you guys! This is my first fanfic so please read it. I accpet any kind of reviews whether it's good or not. Oh and by the wway, this fanfic is ItaSaku if you haven't know and have a slight MultiSaku in it. Sorry for my bad english and sorry for-**_

_**Sakura: too much apologising**_

_**Blackhair: (sweatdropped)well, i'm not perfect okay? Anyway, Itachi might be a little out of character in this story since i'm making him more cheerful, talkative, and likes to tease Sakura**_

_**Itachi: (shrug)it was worth it**_

_**Now, Sakura, please do the disclaimer!**_

_**Sakura: i will be honoured. girlwithblackhair doesn't own any Naruto characters. 'cause if she do, it won't be a super-action-ninja comic, but some mixed-up-love comic**_

_**Blackhair: yeaah, that's right. So! Enjoy the story peoplez!**_

'_beep'_

'_beep'_

'_beep'_

'_**click!'**_

"yeah! It's the last day at school! And then it's summer vacation time! Better not be late for this day!", well, you all know this pink-haired girl. Yep. She's Haruno Sakura, the girl who won't be late for school.

Sakura immediately took her school uniform from her white wardrobe, put it on her bed, take her towel and rushed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth first and then washed her face, she washed her bubblegum locks with a strawberry scented shampoo while massaging her scalp once in a while. She rub and clean her body with her soap and finally wrapped herself with her pastel pink towel. She exited the bathroom, dry herself and wore her school uniform. A white sailor girl shirt with red bow, a red skirt that stopped midthigh and a black sock that reach up her knees. Her bubblegum pink hair let loose and decorated with a red bow.

A gift from her bestfriend slash rival, Ino Yamanaka.

Just when she was about to finished preparing herself up, her pink cellphone rang and a picture of a girl was on the phone ID caller. The face in the girl's face shows she's in the late twenties, she has a long red hair that stopped on her waist, her golden eyes looks like they can shone in the dark, the girl was wearing a white shirt with a gold name tag written with black a black text orint in bold that read _'Minamoto Yukiji'._

"Moshi moshi".

"_Sakura, I know this is your last day at school and you are really looking forward for this summer vacation. But."_

Sakura doesn't like where this is going one bit.

"_Do you mind to work after school? Usually the cafe is full on summer vacations"._

This is what Sakura hates, work in summer vacation. And she already have some meetings with her friends after school.

"After school? I don't know Yukiji-san, my friends are expecting me to meet them after school".

"_Oh, i knew you were dying to have this summer vacation but pretty please with sugar on top? You will only have to work today and that's that"._

"I'm not sure Yukiji-san..".

_Sigh. "That's okay, i knew you wouldn't come. I will just have to serve the customers alone by myself because the other woker didn't want to help me.."._

Damn. She just hate how she decline someone so politely yet they keep insisting her with those pout or puppy eyes. They are just making her pitying them.

"Okay Yukiji-san, I'll work after school. But, today's only okay?"

"_Splendid! Thank you Sakura! Oh, could you tell the other girls too?"_

"Sure Yukiji-san, I'm fine with it"

"_Oh! Thank you so much Sakura! I owe you one!"__**Click.**_

Sakura rushed downstairs and make herself a nice breakfast, toast and tea. Well, what can she say? Her parent passed out when she was in the age of seven. And her grandmother was taking good care of her and helped her growing into a nice and kind girl. And of course, her grandmother also passed out a couple of years ago and now she's staying all by herself. Sometimes Sasuke and Naruto stayed the night in her mansion.

After having breakfast, she grab her bag, wear her brown shoes, locked the door and began walking to one of the most famous school in konohagakure, the Konoha High School. Konoha High School is full with rich students and genius teachers. Is Sakura rich you ask? Yep. Before her parent died, they were rich, like, really rich. Her Mother was a really famous doctor while her Father was a very famous lawyer. So basically, money flow like water.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!", someone called her from behind. She turned her head to look behind and what she saw were none other the Akatsuki gang. The Akatsuki gang is the most powerful gang known in Konohagakure. Noone didn't know the Akatsuki, everyone know them. And noone is brave enough to face them. And everyone knew, that the Akatsuki is interested in the pink-haired girl.

Sigh. "What do you want?", her voice laced with thick annoyance. "Oh, don't be mean to us Sakura-chan, we were just trying to be friends with you, un", Deidara grinned. Deidara Iwa, the prankster. He has blonde hair that he tie into a half ponytail and the rest he let it down freely and a pony that covered his left eye. He has a cerulean blue eyes that could mesmerize girls. It was no kidding that Deidara is one of the most popular boy in school. Heck, he has his own fanclub. He is known to be the playboy type too.

"Hey pink bitch, are you trying to seduce me while you sway that fucking hips of yours? 'cause if you do, you're fucking good at it", you don't have to guess this one. Hidan Yuga, he is known for his mouth. Always throwing a string of swears and curses to anyone. He always ended up in the detention room. Hidan's appearance is he has a silver hair that was slicked back and has a purple eyes that Sakura always tease. Hidan always praises his god, Jashin. Eventually he's a Jashin worshipper.

"God, Hidan, if you don't stop i'll make sure i hit your head real hard this time", she growled. Great, it was so nice and calm a second ago and now they just have to come and ruin her morning. "The way you show your affection to me is just so fucking hot it aroused me, Sakura", Hidan said while wiggling his eyebrows. The way he wiggled his eyebrows has just send shiver down her spine. "Get lost, Hidan", if he won't stop teasing her, oh how in big trouble He was for destroying her morning.

"Now, now, Sakura. You shouldn't have to be angry over such little things. It's still morning you know. Now just ignore Hidan and would you accompany me on this lovely morning?", his voice was soft and kind and Sakura just couldn't deny his voice. "let's go, Sa-ku-ra", he smirked. Oh, the way he said her name must be illegal. All Sakura could do is figure out why his voice is so nice to hear while walking side by side with the red-haired boy.

Akasuna Sasori, he has messy red locks and hazel eyes that always melt Sakura. He has a calm and collected personality and hate to wait. He pretty much has a fanclub too. Despite his calm feature, he is a best friend of Deidara. Although their personality are total opposite, both of them loved art. _'art is fleeting'_ that is how Dedidara described his art while Sasori described his art as _'eternal beauty'. _Noone understand their point of view about art and none even cared about it.

"Sakura", a voice called her. She knew this voice, it was owned by none other the older uchiha, the big brother of _the _Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. His popularity has defeated Sasuke's and he has half of the school girls chasing for him. His personality made all the girls head over heels for him. His oh-so-perfect obsidian eyes are so calm and his long black locks that tied into a loose ponytail was so soft it's making Sakura jealous. "Yes Itachi-kun?".

"Do you have plans for this year summer vacation?".

Oh no he didn't.

Did he, _the _Uchiha Itachi ask her if she has plans for this year summer vacation?! Did he ask her for a date?!

Her inner self was practically squealing and jumping up and down screaming out her lungs.

"Um, i actually have to work at the cafe after school, but other than that i'm free", she smiled. "Why did you ask?". "Oh, i was just wondering if you could spend the summer vacation with me and Otouto at our villa near our private beach? It'll be lovely if could come", he smiled softly at her. Sakura couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. "M-me?", she was startled to say the least. I mean who wouldn't be surprised if the Itachi invites you to spend the summer with him at a villa near his private beach?! With Sasuke even!

"Yes. If you don't mind, that is", he looked forward while glancing at her once in a while. "U-um.. arigatou, Itachi-kun. I'd appreciate that", she smiled.

"_**Hell yeah! We're going to spend the entire summer vacation with Itachi-kun! I can't wait to see his stunning abs at the beach!"**_

"_Oh god, inner, stop imagining something pervert. You're such a pervert, i should call you pervert now."_

"_**Sweetie, you can't be serious. Apparently i'm your conscious meaning i'm you and you're me. That means, if you call me a perv, you're a perv as well"**_

"_Whatever, the point is you're such a pervert"_

"**Yeah, yeah, i don't care. Oh look! Itachi-kun is talking to us!"**

"Sakura?". "Oh- uh? S-sorry Itachi-kun, i'm spacing out. What did you say?", she was so embarassed! How could she spaced out in front of Itachi?! This is unbelievable! "I was saying that you should bring some clothes and a couple of swim suits", he told her. Gosh, Itachi was a patient man. Unlike a certain red-head..

"Oh, okay, thanks Itachi-kun", she can't look at his face, did he think that she's weird because she's spacing out in front of him? "doitashimashite Sakura", he smiled. He smiled? Why is he smiling?

"Um.. Itachi-kun?"

"Aa.."

"Don't you think i'm weird?"

Blink. "weird?"

Nod. "Yes..i mean, i just spaced out in front of you. And.. aren't you suppose to avoid me? Many students avoid me because of my... oversized forehead". Oh god, she can't be more embarassed than this.

He chuckled. Oh wait, she can be more embarassed that that. He just chuckled! Did he chuckled when she admit her oversized forehead?

"Why should i avoid you? You're the most interesting girl i have ever met. You don't have any idea how beautiful you are. You're pretty popular when it comes to the boys. They are all crazy about you. And your forehead isn't that big, you are just overreacting. Besides, i found it rather cute, it's quite kissable", he winked. She blushed verociously, h-he just flirt with her! Inner practically faints from blood loss. "E-eh?! What does that mean?!", oh god, she can't think straight! He lean his face toward her, their face are just inches apart, if he leans forward once more, they will be kissing for sure! "It means what it exactly means, Sakura", he smirked.

"Itachi! Noone kisses MY Sakura-chan!", suddenly Sakura was pulled into a pair of strong arms that belong to the blonde artist. "Hn, i didn't kiss her. I almost kiss her. There's a big difference in that", he told him. "Well yeah?! Why don't you tell your story to my hand and see if he care!", Deidara shove his hand toward the Uchiha. "Maybe you should wash your hand first, i don't want to know what you have just touched this morning", and the argument goes on and on.

They were all just entered the school gate that was painted in silver. And then they started walking down the pathway of the large school yard. There were many trees and flowers everywhere. A couple of swings can be seen. When they reached the hallway, they were greeted by a hyperactive Naruto and non-hyperactive Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!"

"Dobe, you shattered my ear drums"

"Whatever, see if i care, Teme!"

"Hn."

"I should go now, Itachi-kun. See you later?". They came just in time! Who knew when would Deidara and Itachi stopped the argument? "Sure Sakura, I'll see you in Math class", he smiled and leave with his gang much to his dislike.

"Hey guys, what's up?", she greet both her childhood bestfriends. "Did you know that Iruka-sensei gave us an assignment?! I mean, doesn't he know summer vacation means!? It literally means vacations in the summer! It actually got summer and vacations in the name duh..", Naruto starts his protests. "Us?", she asks. This time, Sasuke answered it for her, "Aa. Us. You, Me, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Tenten, the Hyuuga and this dobe over here".

"Hey Forehead-girl!"

Groan. "What is it, Ino-pig?"

"Have you heard about the assignment that Iruka-sensei gave us?"

"Yeah, I just heard it from Sasuke-kun and Naruto here. What whas the assignment anyway?"

"Method acting"

"What? Method acting? Of all things it's gotta be method acting? That is so boring!"

"Yeah, pretty much like that. He said that a great actor always keep his character whether their up stage or not, show time or not. That's basically what he told me earlier"

"Okay then. What shoul we be playing as?"

"Oh, Iruka-sensei already take care of that. We pick the character for our friends. Like me, i got to pick for Naruto's character while Naruto got to pick Hinata's. Hinata pick Tenten's, Tenten pick Kiba's, Kiba pick Sai's, Sai pick Neji's, Neji pick you and you pick me"

"Hell yeah! I'm going to make one tough character that suits you best, ino-pig"

"Hah! I dare you!"

"Is that a challange i hear?"

"Hn, that's not even the worst part"

Blink. "It's not?"

"Nope! We have got to stay the night at his house to keep an eye on us if someone broke character"

"What?! We have to stay the night at his house?!"

"I know right?!"

'KRIIIIING!'

"Go to your class now you lazy kids! 60 seconds from now everyone should be in their class! I don't want to hear any excuses! Hey you! The bitch with ugly red hair and weird glasses! No more chit chats! Go to your fucking class!", one of the most fiercest teacher, Anko Mitarashi shout all the students that are still on the hallway. She has a light brown fierce eyes and violet hair which is styled in short, spiky, fanned-ponytail.

"Come on, we better go to our classes before Anko-sensei scolded us. Again", Sakura told them while taking her math books from her locker. "Okay then, see you at lunch Forehead-girl"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Be careful with Aniki"

Laugh. "You sound like a mother worrying her daughter, Sasuke-kun". "Hn, whatever". And with that said, she walked to her class; Math II expert. Math II expert you ask? Math II expert is math for the seniors and why did Sakura in math II expert if it's for senior and she's a junior you ask? It's very simple, Sakura is super smart so the principal, which is tsunade, put her in math II expert. And that means classmates with Itachi too. Unfortunately, her seat is presicely in front of Itachi's.

When she entered her class, luckily the math teacher, Kakashi Hatake, wasn't coming yet. He's always late at everything. Some rumor says that he's always late because he spend some time finishing his 'erotic literature'. He has spiky silver hair and dark-coloured eyes.

She greet the entire class as usual and the entire class greet her back as usual too. She walked to her seat and sit on her seat **(lol XD). **She put her math books on the table and open one of it and began reading it. Why don't Sakura talked to one of her classmates? Because she's the only girl in Math II expert class. No other girls is smart enough to be put in this class. They usually be put in Math II while the juniors in Math I.

"Sa-ku-ra", he smirked and lean forward, and start playing with her hair. He loved his bubblegum pink hair of hers. It was so soft,"i can't wait to spend the entire summer with you. I absolutely couldn't wait to see you wearing your swim suit". She can't stand it anymore, her face is now the colour neon red! "I-itachi-k-kun.."

"hmmm? Yes? What is it Sakura?"

"C-could you stop breathing near my n-neck?"

Chuckles. "As you wish, Sakura"

And then, the double doors of the class is opened and reveals their math teacher," okay class. Pick a partner and do excersice number 1, 2, 3 on page 143 to 144. Do it quietly".

**-Time Skip people!-**

"Okay! Since this is the last day of school, i'll give you all cute, adorable, **nasty**, children some nice, good homework! They're all in page 156 to 167. Enjoy your summer vacation kids!", before Kakashi could hear the protests of the students, he collect his books and rushed outside the class.

"Thanks for teaching me earlier, partner", he winked and it makes sakura blushed to a deep shade of red. He chuckles, "you are so cute when you're blushing you know that?". "U-uh.. well, look at the time. I have to go to my home class. See you after school Itachi-kun!", she waved goodbye and went to her home class.

"Hey Forehead-girl! Sit over here!", Ino waved and point to a chair beside her. Sakura nodded and sit beside her, "where are the other students?"

"because it's home class time, Iruka-sensei picked this time to discuss about the method acting. So that's why it's only the studdents that's going to perform method acting that's present in this class while the other students are outside the class", Ino took a deep breathe and let it all out.

The class door is opened to reveal a man with brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, he has dark eyes and a scar that run across his bridge nose, Umino Iruka, their art teacher.

**DUN!DUN!DUUUN!**

**So? Do you like it? Sorry if it's bad and all, i'm not perfect. Please! Do review and i'll try to make another chap! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**-Girlwithblackhair**


	2. A Fight On PE

**Chapter 2: A Fight On P.E**

**Hey guys! It's me again! Anyway, i got this method acting thingy from Victorious Episode, 'sleepover at sikowitz's'. But i changed it a little. And i'm going to update the next chap rather long because i'm having a mid-term exam. Biology is so damn hard!**

**Sasuke: noone cares your protest about the exam**

**Blackhair: i know. Noone cares about me(sulk on the corner)**

**Sakura: (sweatdropped)okay, while blackhair is sulking on the corner, i'll do the disclaimer! Girlwithblackhair doesn't own Naruto! **

**Naruto: yeah! Enjoy the story and i shall treat you for ramen!**

"Okay students! Do you know what method acting is?", Iruka said while writing the said toping on the blackboard with white chalks.

"Um, a very boring kind of acting i really don't give a damn about?"

He sighed, "That is wrong Naruto. Method acting is the practice of acting, and not breaking character, no matter what happens around you"

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why we should spend the night at your house!"

"Oh, about that. It was a challange i made for you to act as a certain character and not breaking it by morning. If you break character you are 'banished' from my house"

Sweatdropped. "Err.. okay?"

Tenten raised her hand. "Iruka-sensei, does this 'assignment' affects our grade?", she asked while making air quotes on the part 'assignment'.

"Yes, Tenten. Now! I guess everyone already made their friend's characters. Let's start from Yamanaka! What do you want Uzumaki to act as?"

"A doctor with rainbow moustache that always complains and protests about how he hates ramen because it wasn't good for health"

"Say what now?!"

"Clever one, Yamanaka. Uzumaki, what should the hyuuga, the girl Hyuuga, be acting as?"

"A fierce teacher that wears messy lipstick and always upset about everything around her!"

"H-huh? I'll try my b-best..", it'll be a bit difficult for Hinata seeing that's the opposite of her personality.

"Hyuuga, what should Inuzuka play?"

"Um.. Kiba will be playing as a boy-"

"That's a piece of cake!"

"-and he's a perv.."

Laugh. "Still a piece of cake!"

Sweatdropped. "Okay. Inuzuka, what do you have for Sai?" **(AN: i don't know Tenten's and Sai's full name and i don't even know if they do have full names so i'm going to stick with their nick name)**

"Okay! Sai! You should be acting as an ice cream seller and loves to give advice about ice cream flavours!"

"Hmm.. i guess i could do that"

"Nice. Sai, what do you have for Tenten?"

"She will be acting as an annoying waitress that ask you for a change because she didn't have any"

"yeaah, that's the most easiest role yet!"

"Tenten, what should Uchiha be acting as?"

"A nosy boy that always invades people personal space!"

"Hn. No problem"

"Uchiha, what do you have for the other Hyuuga?"

"A boy full of curiosity and always asks people personal information"

"Whatever"

"Hyuuga, what should Haruno be acting as?"

"A spoiled girl that always brag how she was the most richest girl in the school"

"Um, i guess i could do that.."

"Haruno, for Yamanaka?"

Smirk. "A farm girl from Alabama"

"What the hell?! A farm girl!? You're so mean, forehead-girl! I'd rather be a freaking clown or a money maniac than a farm girl!", she exclaims frantically. "and that is why i picked a farm girl as your role. Why do you think i picked it? It suits you best, after all", she laughed. The look on Ino's face was priceless!

"Okay then kids. I will be seeing you at 7 o'clock in my house then", he said while arranging his work papers and leave the class. Just when Iruka exited the class, a swarm of students came in the class. "Hey guys, Anko-sensei just told us to go early for P.E and don't be late", informed one of the students from Sakura's class, Tayuya.

The girls went to the girl's changing room while the boys went to their changing room. The boys are wearing shirt with blue lines on the edges and blue shorts while the girls are wearing white shirt with red lines on the edges and red shorts. Some girls that have long hair usually tied it into a ponytail, that is what Hinata doing now. "Hey Hinata, ever considered to cut your hair?", asked Ino. "H-huh? Wh-why?", Hinata seemed offended by how Ino said those sentence.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking, no biggie", she shrugged her shoulder. Hinata nodded her head and walk towards Sakura and Tenten.

**-On the field peoplez!-**

"Okay my youthful students! Today we will be running 12 youthful laps and then you will be having a youthful running competition while i took your youthful score! Now start running my little youthful students!", Gai said while crying anime tears.

While Sakura was running side-by-side with Ino, who is telling her story about how her mom bought her the wrong mascara. She saw the seniors, walking out from their changing rooms and now walking to the field where Gai was standing.

While she was running, she saw a flash of black and the second she knew, she was on the ground. Little did she know that she has been pounced by the older Uchiha, Itachi. "Wh-what just happened?", she asked while blinking in confusion. Oblivous to the situation she was in.

"I never thought we will be seeing each other again, princess", he said, smirking. 'princess?' she was blushing right now. Since when did Itachi called her a princess? "Uchiha-san! Stop attacking my most youthful-student-next-to-youthful-lee and go back to your position! Youthful Sasori, i want you to lead your classmates while i go take your score board", Gai yelled from across the field. God, how did he do that? Even when he's far away his voice could still shatter her ear drums!

He chuckled. "Well, duty call. I'll see you the next time we meet hm?", he told her softly and leaning in to kiss her forehead. She was blushing madly right now! How could he even pulled a stunt like that?! Everybody could be seeing them right now!

When Itachi left, Sakura stand up and brush the dirt from her short and shirt and start running again, catching up with the others. Not so long after she start her running, Karin ran to her. Karin is one of the spoiled girl in Konoha High School. She always brag about her wealth, her looks and her appearance. She also loved to tease those who are lower than her. That makes everyone hate her.

Everyone knew that Karin has a crush on the Uchiha brothers. Heck, she was the leader of the uchiha brothers fanclub! Whether it's Sasuke's fanclub nor Itachi's, she followed them like a duckling followed their mother.

"What do you want, Karin?", she asked, not interested at all. This just pissed Karin, "look, i don't know who you are- or what you are" she looked at her disgustingly. "But i warn you, Itachi-kun is mine and only mine! So back off, you no good cotton-candy-wannabe!", what the hell?! Cotton candy wannabe!? Just who the hell think she is?! She has red hair for god's sake!

"It's not my fault if Itachi-kun interested in me and not you. And besides, have you ever noticed the colour of that hair of yours? At least mine is soft and silky while yours may be greasy", she stuck out her tongue. Karin was speechless, noone mock her beautifully gorgeous hair!

Just when Sakura about to declare her victory, Karin tackled her to the ground. "What the- what are you doing!? Get off of me now!", Karin grabbed her neck and it pressed Sakura's neck so Sakura has some trouble in breathing.

All the students stop their running and look at the two girls on the ground. Noone is brave enough to stop their fight. Even Itachi. "Let go off me. Now", Sakura growled. "Not until you leave MY Itachi-kun alone", Karin smirked. Just when she was about to reply her, A drop of rain hit her cheek and in less than a minute, the rain poured down heavily. Sakura, Karin and all the students are soaking wet.

"Are you going to let go of me NOW?", She asked. There's no way Karin would still grab her collar right? Because if water hit soil it'll be mud. And Karin hates mud... right? "To think that i will actually let you go because of the mud is very stupid to say the least, Sakura", she smirked. "I don't like that smirk of yours, it creeps me out. And have you ever considered to not put too much make up on your face? It ruined your face. Look how those mascara decorated your eyes _perfectly_. You look better like this you know", Sakura said.

"What did you say?! My perfect face! How dare you! This is all because of you! If you're not even born my life would be **perfect**!", Karin shouted and started to strangle Sakura. Sakura was startled and has no time to catch her breathe, and was choking now. Desperately needed air while grab Karin's hand to prevent her from strangling her till death.

Sakura was coughing and breathing heavily now while Karin has that devilish smile plastered on her face. "Karin!-cough- let me go!-gasp- you're crazy!", Sakura was struggling under the weight of Karin. Droplets of tears have escaped her eyes, she really is going to strangle her to death! A few more second and Sakura couldn't take it anymore! Her face is blue from the lack of air!

This has gone far enough, Itachi run to Sakura and pushed karin from her. Sakura sit up immediately and took a large amount of air, her face turned to normal. Sakura hugged Itachi and cried on his chest. Well, who wouldn't cry when their life was almost gone!?

Itachi pat her back and whispered that everything's going to be alright while hugging her softly and gently as he could, as if she was fragile. When Gai came, he was in total shock when he saw Sakura and Itachi hugging each other while Karin sat not so far from them while glaring at them- i mean at Sakura. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead by now. Feeling left out, Gai asked one of his students what happened.

As soon as he knew what happened, he stomped angrily towards Karin and scolded her how she was 'unyouthful' and 'lost her youth by trying to kill a youthful friend'. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Now go to Tsunade-sama's office and tell her what you did to the youthful Sakura!", ordered Gai while pointing to the direction of Tsunade's office.

Karin stomped out angrily while throwing deathly glares to everyone who was on her way. When Karin left, Itachi felt Sakura leaning to him limply. When he called her name a few times, he realised that she fell asleep on his arms. When Gai noticed this, he told Itachi to bring her to the infirmary so the nurse, Shizune, could take care of her.

Itachi pick her up bridal style and brought her to the infirmary.

**-At the infirmary peoplez!-**

"Oh my, what happened to Sakura?", Shizune asked, her face full of concern. Shizune is quite close to Sakura since she always come to the infirmary to learn some medical knowledge. Itachi put Sakura on one of the beds in the infirmary while Shizune went over Sakura while holding a thermometer to measure her temperature.

"She has a fight with a girl with red hair and glasses"

"Oh dear, is it Karin? What did she do to her?"

"She tried to strangle Sakura to death"

"Oh my goodness! That is just wrong!", Shizune put the thermometer in Sakura's mouth. A couple of minutes later, she took the thermometer and check Sakura's temperature; 38˚C. "Well, she do have a fever because of the rain that poured her. Judging by how her clothes are soaking wet. We certainly can't change her clothes since she's asleep and if we do that she'll definitely be mad at us when she woke up. So there's no other option than waiting for her to wake up", she told him while covering Sakura with the blanket.

"Do you mind keep an eye on her for a while? I'll go take a clothe and bowl for her. When she's awake, tell her to change her uniform with the dry uniform in the upper drawer. And then give her some medicines, it's in the upper cabinet", she told him and left the infirmary.

Itachi smirked, "Well, Sakura. I guess it's just you and me now".

**DUN!DUN!DUUUUN!**

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter but like i was saying, exams are killing me! I do this sacrificing my study time, but it was worth it! **

**Sakura: Naruto, you said you will treat the readers for ramen?**

**Naruto: Oh..um.. about that.. oh look! A bird! **

**Sakura:... that's not going to work on me Naruto..**

**Naruto: Oh! Itachi's heading this way!**

**Sakura: (gasp and look around)where?!**

**Naruto: (escape while grinning madly)**

**Please do review!**

**Girlwithblackhair**


	3. Do I Like Him?

**Chapter 3: Do I Like Him?**

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I don't have any idea what to say next, sooo... disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: Girlwithblackhair doesn't own Naruto! That's weird.. i just said my name ._.**

**Blackhair: i will stop sulking and write more chaps for my lovely readers(walk toward the computer)**

**Sakura: hmm.. that's weird..**

**Sasuke: enjoy the story..**

A couple of hours later, Sakura slowly stirred and opened her eyes only to find she's in a room and the smell of medicines pierced in her nose, _'wha- where am I?'. _She thought as she tried to sit up only to be held by her companion.

"Now Sakura, don't move too much or you will hurt yourself. Let me help you", he offered and helped her sit up. Sakura hasn't notice who was the boy that helped her since she was too busy trying to remember what had happened.

"Oh.. Uh.. Thanks..", when Sakura looked up to see who helped her, emeralds clashed with onyx orbs. "I-itachi-kun?!", god, she was so embarrassed! And she would have never thought that Itachi's going to wait her till she wakes up.

"D-did you... Wait for me the entire time while i was sleeping?", she asked curiously. He smirked. "Yep... You attract me with those cute sleep talking of yours", he chuckles teasingly. Her face turn into a deep shade of red, "I do not talk in my sleep!"

"Actually, you do. Sakura", he smirked. She's not going to fall for that one, "if it's true, what did I said?"

"Oh, nothing much really, you were mumbling something about the red-haired girl's hair. I think she was called Karin"

"Are you serious? You're not lying right?"

"Me? Lying? Gorgeous men does not lie, Sakura"

"Yeah, you and that big ego of yours"

He laughed. "You are one interesting girl I have ever met", he looked at her with those amused orbs. "Oh, yeah, Shizune-san said you should change your uniform to the dry ones or you will catch a cold. It's in the upper drawer", he told her.

Sakura realised her uniform is soaking wet and walked to the upper drawer and retrieve the dry ones. "Maybe you should think twice if you want to change your uniform", he smirked. She raised her eyebrows, "what do you mean?". He lean on the bed and rested his chin on his palm, "that under clothing you wear looks cute on you" he winked and chuckles.

She blushed madly and cover her upper body with both of her hands, "P-pervert!". She took the dry uniform and rushed to the infirmary's girls bathroom.

Little did she know that Itachi is lying when she asked him what did she said her sleep.

**-Flashback peoplez!-**

Itachi was waiting for Sakura to wake up patiently while running his hands on her soft bubblegum pink locks. The infirmary was extremely quiet, until Sakura's unconscious form decided to break the quietness of the room.

"Mhmm.. Itachi.. kun.."

Itachi startled and looked at Sakura who was still in deep slumber. And something came up from his mind, he smirked. He lean forward to Sakura and breathe hotly in her ear, "Yes, Sa-ku-ra". "i'm.. c-cold..", she said while her body starting to shiver from the wetness of her uniform and the coldness of the air.

Itachi took another blanket and cover her petite form with it, "There. Does that do the trick, Sakura?". "Thank you", she mumbled and go back to her sleep. He just chuckled continously.

**-End of flashback peoplez!-**

Sakura went out from the bathroom with her folded wet uniform in hands. "You could put your wet uniform in the basket over there near the desk so the cleaning service can wash it and you can take it back tomorrow", Itachi said. She nodded and walked to the basket and put her wet uniform in it.

That's when she realised that Itachi didn't wear his P.E uniform anymore, he changed and wear his normal school uniform. Sakura was about to ask him when did he changed his uniform. But, knowing this is Itachi, she quickly dispose that thought from her head and took a seat next to Itachi.

"Thanks for taking care of me while i'm asleep, Itachi-kun", she smiled. "You are very welcome, Sakura", he smiled back at her. His smile is so soft it drove Sakura mad. "U-um.. it's 3 minutes more till lunch time. Why don't we go to the cafeteria now?", she offered. Itachi nodded and offered her his hand, which, she accept by the way.

They walk together side-by-side to the Cafeteria not caring if one of Itachi's fangirls saw them. "Hey! It's Sakura-chan, un! Sakura-chan, wait for me!", yelled one of Itachi's Akatsuki friends, Deidara. He ran towards them and walk between them, making space from Itachi to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, i heard that you're hurt because of a bitch with weird red hair! Are you okay? I'm sorry i'm not there because i got chemistry and i just received the news from a really weird nerd!"

She smiled. "That's alright Deidara, thanks for your concern", she smiled softly at him which Deidara found very beautiful. "Hey hottie! Miss the handsome me?! Come and have lunch with me sweetie!", Hidan yelled while winking from across the hallway.

Behind him was Kisame who was grinning like a mad man. Many students exchange looks with Sakura and starts to whisper with their friends, probably because of what Hidan said to her earlier. "Did you heard what he said to her?"

"Are they dating?"

"Lucky her!"

"My Sakura-chan! I lost to Hidan!"

Great, a new rumour is exactly what she needed right now.

"What!? They're dating!? I can't believe it!"

"Have you heard that Sakura always came to his house every weekend?"

"I heard they shared their first kiss at a park"

Well that escalated quickly.

Sakura mentally face-palmed, how did they even make that rumour?! That is a complete nonsense! While Deidara is really busy glaring holes at Hidan, Itachi used this as a perfect opportunity to escape with Sakura.

"Sakura, let's go to the cafeteria shall we?", he asked while holding her hand. She blushed madly, "O-okay". And they walked together to the cafeteria leaving Deidara and Hidan with their glare competition.

**-At the cafeteria peoplez!-**

"Yo Itachi!", Itachi turned his head to the right to see who called him. It was one of his basketball team mates. "What is it?", he asked, not really interested in the conversation. "Coach said that we should practice basketball after lunch"

"Okay. Do you mind if i eat lunch here?"

"Sorry Itachi, coach said we will be eating lunch together while discussing something"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura. Maybe we could eat lunch together next time hm?", he forced a smile. He managed to hide his sadness with his smile but not with his eyes, it's full of disappointments. Sakura smiled sweetly, "That's okay Itachi-kun. We could have lunch together whenever you want, besides, i still got Ino-pig". He smiled and left.

Sakura took a deep breathe and let it all out. "Hey Forehead-girl! Over here!", Ino waved her hand at her. Sakura walked over to where her friends are and sat between Ino and Sasuke. "I brought you your bento since you're in the infirmary and your bento at our home class", she said while handing Sakura her bento.

She smirked, "Gee, thanks Ino-pig. I thought you didn't care about me?". Ino blushed, "Th-that's... I'm just worried that you're going to be sick again! If you're sick, the teachers will be telling me to give you your homework!"

"Tch, yeah right", Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her bento box and eat her lunch peacefully which consists of; rice, tempura, cooked vegetables and sausages. "I can't wait for summer vacation! Usually the shops are selling half prices and discounts! Let's go there after school, girls!", Ino squealedhappily while drinking her carton of orange juice.

"No can do Ino", Sakura said and then back to munching her sausage. "What do you mean?", this time, Tenten asked while raising her eyebrows. She was, after all, one of the cafe's workers. Sakura shrugged, "Yukiji-san wants us to work at the cafe today, and only today". "What!? Can't she do it herself? I mean, she's the owner of the cafe for god's sake!", Ino said while waving her hands in the air frantically.

"I know that, but she said that the cafe is really full on summer vacations. Besides, the other wokers declined to helped her at the cafe, so it's only up to us", Sakura explained to her friends. "Th-that's fine by me", Hinata said, followed by Ino's and Tenten's nod.

After having lunch, sakura waved goodbye to Hinata and Tenten and go to the History class with Ino since they attend their history class together. On the way to the history class, Ino talked about the new clothes shop near her house and it will be having a grand opening in two days time.

**-In the history class peoplez!-**

"okay class! I have some meetings to attend to so read your books from page 325-354 and do exercise from page 362-367. If you don't finished it, you can do it in your house! Now don't be noisy and read quietly!", the history class teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, informed her class and walked away from the room.

When the students already make sure that Kurenai is out of their reach, the boys start yelling and messing around while the girls are making into some kind of groups and began telling and hearing the juciest gossip they heard.

"Hey Sakura!", Ino yelled happily, leaving the assignment Kurenai gave her just a minute ago. "Ino, you don't have to yell i'm sitting next to you, for god's sake", she said while doing her assignment, she is not going to left her assignment just like that. She will finished it so she don't have to do it at her house anymore.

"Have you found a boy that catches your eyes lately?", she asked while moving closer towards her. Sakura, a bit shocked at this, "What are you talking about? You know that study is my top priority". Ino grinned like a wild cat, "You are not going to fool me Sakura. I am not going to fall for that one". Sakura raised her right delicate eyebrow, "Seriously, i don't have any idea what you're talking about".

Ino giggled, "Oh, what the heck, i'll just go to the topic! Did you craved some feelings for Itachi-kun?". Sakura was shocked. Craved some feelings for Itachi?! Where the hell did that came from?! Sakura really did not expect that from Ino's lips. Well, maybe a little, but still!

"Itachi-kun?! Where did you get that rumour from?!", she shout-whispered so noone can hear both of them. "Oh, noone told me. I just saw both of you likes to hang out together and stuffs. You know, if i had not know you better, i would have thought that you're dating with Itachi-kun", Ino said excitedly. "Oh, i'm so proud of you! You finally found a boy that you loved!".

Sakura sighed, she tidied up her books and put it in her bag. Leaving her assignment to do at her house. She knew Ino well enough that she's not going to let her finish her assignment any moment now.

"Ino, look, Me and Itachi are just friends okay?", Sakura emphasize the word 'friends'. Ino only pout and sulk in the corner, mumbling how she failed founding the right boy for Sakura. Sakura only rolled her eyes at this, but the real question is... Did she like Itachi?

I mean, sure he can be really annoying at times but he can be really soft and caring as well. The times when they're at the infirmary flashed in her mind. He taked care of her while she was sleeping. She remembered his smile that could not be denied, his soft lips which is always curved up into a smirk, those beautiful black orbs that always glint whenever he enjoys teasing her.

Maybe she really do like Itachi.

'_that under clothing you wear looks cute on you'_

Nah, maybe not.

She sighed. God, she has been sighing a lot lately. She leaned on the table and rested her chin on her palm, looking out the window in her left and stare at it blankly, spacing out.

'**Hello darling, i'm back'**

'_Yeah, could you leave me alone for a sec? I'm not in the mood'_

'**Sweetie, i was just wanted to help you with your problem'**

'_Yeah right, what problem? And what's with the sudden behaviour? It's not like you'_

'**Just listen to me for god's sake! I'm fucking helping you! Pay attention to me!'**

'_Now that's the inner i knew..'_

'**Ugh.. i'm getting older because of you. Anyway, don't think about your problem, which is thinking if you liked Mr. Hot Uchiha or not. And pay attention to the hottie that was staring at you while you're spacing out'**

'_What do you mean? What hottie?'_

'**Duuh, Mr. Hot Uchiha of course! Now stop spacing out and gather your courage girl!'**

Sakura came back from reality and that's when she realised, that Inner was right. There's Itachi. And he was staring at her. Sakura raised her eyebrow only to be replied by a grin and a wave from the Uchiha.

Sakura smiled. Her eyebrow raised in confusion when she saw Itachi reaching something in his pocket and when he took it out it was his phone, he fiddled with it a while and suddenly took a picture of Sakura which take her off-guard.

He saw the photo result and grins, Sakura blushed madly. How dare he took a picture of her in secret?! If he had the guts to spread the picture all over the school, he'll be so dead by tomorrow. She glared daggers at Itachi while Itachi fiddled with his phone again and typed something.

That's when she realised that her phone is beeping telling her that she has one message. She took her phone from her skirt and looked who messaged her. _'itachi-kun sent you one message'_.

Sakura stare her phone screen in confusion. She clicked to see what Itachi had sent her and she was startled, she couldn't stop blushing! Itachi just sent her the picture he had taken earlier! Sakura looked cute with her chin on her palm, her giant emerald orbs showed her confusion, the lighting really support her features very well.

'_You look really cute in that pose so i took a picture of you. Don't worry, i wouldn't spread it all over the school. Yet.', _those were the words Itachi texted below the picture.

Sakura blushed and looked at Itachi who was grinning. Suddenly he turned his head to the right and yelled something, looks like he was called by one of his friends. He waved a good-bye to Sakura and smiled a sad smile and left.

Sakura look at his retreating form, his perfect black hair dancing in the air because of the wind. Sakura smiled and looked at the message Itachi sent to her ealier and smiled.

'_Do I Like Him?'_

**DUN!DUN!DUUUN!**

**Did Sakura liked Itachi or not? Hehe, well that's for me to decide and for you to find out. Sorry for the late up-date. You see, i was Indonesian, therefore i'm sorry if i mispelled some words. I studied in the eighth grade. Sadly the principal put me in the regular class, not in the billingual (special class using only english), but i always got english 100 or 92 in exams. So my english teacher was thinking if i can enter this spelling-bee competition. I said yes and i have a partner for the up-coming competition. Apparently he's a boy. That's all about what i'm doing, what about you? :D**

**Sakura: Aww.. You got to be paired with a boy!**

**Ino: Is he hot?!**

**Blackhair: Who is this 'hot' you are referred to?**

**Hinata: (sweatdropped)**

**Tenten: Please do review!**

**-Girlwithblackhair**


	4. Oishi Cafe

**Chapter 4: Oishi Cafe**

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm here to continue the story! Thank you for the review! I'll do my best from now on! Not like i didn't do it in the first place though... sorry for the late update! I got no inspiration whatsoever lately T_T**

**Sakura: well! Girlwithblackhair doesn't own Naruto!**

**Naruto: then... who does?**

**Sasuke: (sigh) It's masashi kishimoto, baka**

**Kakashi: (sulk) i have failed to teach my students**

**Sakura: (sweatdropped) well, enjoy the story!**

Sakura and Ino have finished their history class and went to social study class together with Tenten and Hinata. Luckily, their social teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, didn't come and there was no substitute teacher. The class went crazy! Naruto was telling the whole class about the history of ramen when he was telling Sasuke how delicious ramen is until Sasuke decided to tell him otherwise. Sai drawed a picture of Sakura talking to Ino while Neji ignored Lee's compliment about how youthful he was than him.

Now, the school ended and the students hurried to go to their house, away from the school as fas as possible. Unfortunately for our four girls, they won't be enjoying the first day of summer vacations because they will be working at Yukiji's Cafe, _'Oishi'._

The girls changed their shoes and stepped out the school. They headed to the cafe gloomily. "Okay guys! Let's go to the Cafe and get this work over with! We don't want to be late for Iruka-sensei's method acting slash sleepover now do we?", Ino said cheerfully, trying to convince her bestfriends.

"Well, maybe you're right. Besides, it's only one day", Tenten said followed by a nod from Hinata. Ino looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura has been spacing out since the beginning of the conversation, "Sakura, you have been spacing out a lot lately".

Sakura's head snapped up from the road when she heard her name, "what did you say?". Ino sighed in frustration, what's going on with her bestfriend slash rival? It's not like her to be quiet and not noticing her surroundings.

"Sakura-chan, why are you always spacing out?", Hinata asked without stutter. Ino and Tenten felt proud for her because they have managed to help Hinata from stuttering. Sakura laughed nervously, "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about me Hinata". Tenten and Ino threw her worried glances, but when Sakura acted like her normal self again they sighed in relief.

They arrived in front of a medium sized cafe painted in cream and brown, flowers in their pots are arranged nicely on its sides, there are a few chairs and tables arranged outside the cafe. A red-headed woman stood outside waiting for them, hands crossed and lips curved into a smile.

"Oh thank you all for joining me today! Please changed your school uniform into your work uniform and begin serving the customers!", she said happily. The four girls nodded their head and walked to their changing room.

Oishi Cafe is a maid cafe, which mean that the waitresses wears french maid costume as uniforms, act as servants, and treat customers as masters or mistress. The waitresses in maid cafés are chosen based on their appearance; most are young, attractive and innocent-looking women. Hinata got accepted because she was young, Ino and Tenten got accepted because they are attractive, and Sakura got accepted because she was young, attractive, and innocent-looking. That is why she was Yukiji's favorite employee.

Oishi Cafe is one of the most popular Cafe in Konoha. Usually the customers are boys since the waitresses are drop-dead gorgeous. Unfortunately for Sakura, a lot of boys have tried to go out with her or asked for her phone number, even some of them tried to kissed her! Sakura told her problem to Yukiji and she made a rule for the customers.

'_No asking __for a maid's personal contact information'. _Sakura complained again about the other customers that always hitting on her and touched her body, but Yukiji ignored her. She just grinned widely and said_, 'If they can't do what you don't want them to do, customers won't be coming, Sakura'._

Back to the girls, they changed their school uniform into the Cafe's uniform; a french maid dress with a pinafore, a frill for the hair accessory, black stockings and black shoes. When they finished changing their uniform, they went to their position and start serving the customer.

Yukiji wasn't kidding that the Cafe was always full on summer vacations! This place is really crowded! But time went fast, a lot of customers come and go. Until afternoon, there are only a few more customers left to serve.

"Irasshaimase. May i get your order?", Sakura smiled sweetly to the customer. He looks like in the age of eighteen, he wore red sweater, blue jeans, red sneakers, sunglasses, and a blue cap. The boy gave her a soft smile, "I would like to have castella and matcha please". Sakura eyed the boy suspiciously, something about his voice remind her of someone, though she can't put a finger on it. His voice sound like... Itachi's.

Sakura snapped from her thought when the customer snapped his finger in front of her face, "hey, are you okay?". Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Oh! Gomennasai!". She bowed and tried to take a peek on his face, but the sunglasses and the cap are getting in her way.

She straightened herself and walked to the kitchen, ordering the boy's order. Once the order was done, she put it on her tray, placed a smile and walked elegantly to the boy's direction. She placed his orders on the table and bow lightly, "enjoy your meal".

Just when she was about to turn and leave, the boy held her wrist which made Sakura off-guard and fell on the boy's lap. She blushed madly, "g-gomenasai!". She stand and bow, "i'm really really sorry!". He smirked and take off his blue cap and sunglasses. That's when Sakura realised that the boy has a pair of onyx orbs and black locks that he tied into a low ponytail.

Her emerald eyes are wide in shock. "I-Itachi-kun!?"

**(AN: i really wanted to end the chapter 'cause it's going to be a real good cliffhanger. But, because it was way too short, i decided to continue it. How damn nice am i?)**

"Wh-Why are you here?!", she whisper-shouted him, hoping that noone heard her. He smirked, "Why can't I go to this Cafe? It's a public Cafe, afterall". Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I mean, what are you doing here?". "I missed you of course and it's not often i get to see you in that outfit. Looking good, princess", he smirked and wink.

Sakura blushed and pout, "Don't you even dare to take a picture of me or I swear I'll-", Sakura's sentence was cut off when she saw a bright flash of light. Itachi was taking a picture of her! Again!

He grinned and showed her the picture he had taken a while ago, "Aww, look! You're so cute with your adorable pout and that french maid dress matched your innocent face really hit the spot!". Sakura blushed even more and shook her head furiously. "Whatever, I have some works to do", she raised her chin and stomped off. Itachi just smiled and begin eating his castella, _'She is so cute I just can't resist her'._

"Konnichiwa sir, how may I help you in this fine afternoon?", Sakura smiled sweetly. The boy smiled back, "I would like a cheesecake with green tea please". The boy was wearing a white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and red cap. Great, more customers with cap. His clothings looked simple but you can tell that it's really expensive. Sakura guessed that this boy must be crazy rich.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "coming right away sir". She went to the kitchen, order the boy's order and when it's ready she put it on her tray and walked to the boy's table. "Here you go sir, one cheesecake and green tea for you", she smiled sweetly while placing his order on his table.

"Thank you very much, umm.."

"Haruno Sakura!", she smiled sheepishly. "Ah, you're from the Haruno family", he smiled and Sakura nodded happily. when she heard his chuckles, she looked up at him. Forest green clashed with a pair of aquamarine eyes. The boy lift his cap to reveal golden locks. Sakura's eyes widen and her mouth is slightly opened. This boy is extremely handsome!

"Yutakana Shonen", he smiled which made Sakura blushed. And suddenly, something struck Sakura's head and she gasped, "You're from the Yutakana family!". The boy smiled and nod his head, "Indeed I am". Yutakana family was like, the third richest family! The first richest family is obviously the Uchiha and the second is the Haruno family. "U-um.. nice to meet you", she said nervously. He chuckled once more, "Haruno-san-"

"Sakura! Sakura will be just fine, Yutakana-san"

"Then, it should be fair if you call me by my first name as well, Sakura**-chan**"

"Certainly, Shonen**-kun**"

They laughed together harmoniously which Itachi found really disturbing.

How dare that blonde guy flirt with **HIS **Sakura! Only him that can made her blushed like that! And why was Sakura laughing? Does she enjoys spending time with that guy more than with him? Itachi don't know why but he felt as if his heart was being stabbed by a drank his matcha, paid the meal and head out the Cafe.

Sakura saw that Itachi was about to leave and excuse herself to Shonen, which he accept dearly and then Sakura rushed to Itachi and grabbed his arm sleeve, "Itachi-kun! Why are you leaving this fast?". Itachi face her and his eyes are no longer warm but being replaced by coldness and darkness. He swatted Sakura' s hands away from his sleeve, "Leave me alone". He turned around and leave the Cafe.

Sakura was really shocked at this, what happened to Itachi? Why is he acting so mean to her? What did she do wrong? There are so many questions in Sakura's head that she wanted Itachi to answer, but unfortunately she still got some works to do. She sighed and went back to work.

"Sakura-chan, I really enjoy meeting you today. Arigatou", Shonen smiled softly. Sakura slightly blushed, "D-doitashimashite, Shonen-kun". "May I borrow your phone?", he asked nicely. Sakura looked at him in confusion but gave Shonen her phone anyway. Shonen typed something on her phone and then gave it back to Sakura. He smiled, "I put my number in there and I already have yours too".

Sakura nodded and blushed even more, "O-okay". He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Okay Sakura-chan, I'm so glad to meet you. I should go now, see you next time". He waved goodbye while leaving the Cafe while Sakura just stood there, waving back and smiling.

"Okay girls! That's the last customer of the day! Good job everyone!", Yukiji clapped her hands cheerfully. Sakura looked at her friends, "Good job girls! Let's changed uniform and get ready to go to Iruka-sensei's place". Her friends nodded exhaustedly and went to their changing room.

After changing their uniform, they said goodbye to Yukiji and step out the Cafe. Sakura walked alone since Ino, Hinata and Tenten's house is near the Cafe and Sakura's not. She walked all alone on the empty street, she was still wondering why Itachi avoid her, he even swatted her hands.

Sakura didn't realise that tears are streaming down her creamy face. She was in front of a park, Sakura walked towards a swing and sat on it. She dialed Sasuke's number and waited for him to answer her call. Sakura tried to stop her sniffing because Sasuke will know that she was crying.

"_What is it, Sakura?"_

"Sasuke..Kun..", Sakura couldn't help it. She cried.

"_H-hey, what's the matter? What's wrong? Does someone hurt you?"_

"N-no.. -sniff- i'm alone here.."

"_Why are you crying?"_

"I couldn't help it.. -sniff- "

"_Why? What's wrong? Damn it, tell me Sakura!"_

"Nothing. It's nothing, there are dust in my eyes. That's all, sorry for making you worried, Sasuke-kun"

"_The hell with that, do you really think I will believe that Sakura? You knew me better than that for god's sake"_

"I'm sorry.. Just.. don't go to my house okay?"

"_Thanks for the idea"_. And he hung up.

Sakura sighed, "Oh god, I'm so stupid". She continued walking to her house and she saw a figure in front of her house. The figure looked at her and crossed his arms. Must be Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun, thanks for hanging up on me", she said sarcastically. Sasuke 'Hn'ed her and went inside her house.

The Uchiha mansion and the Haruno Mansion are very near. The Haruno Mansion is right beside the Uchiha Mansion. On the past days, Itachi and Sasuke always played in Sakura's Mansion and vice versa. The Uchiha brothers mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was a bestfriend of Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno. Mikoto always baked some apple pies for Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. While the Uchiha brother's father, Fugaku Uchiha and Sakura's father, Kizashi Haruno, are bestfriends as well. They always talked a lot about business and all.

"Why are you crying?", Sasuke asked her once again. Sakura tensed a little and laughed nervously, "Nothing, I just practised for my method acting you know".

"But you're acting as a spoiled girl that always brag how she was the most richest girl in the school"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why is there crying?"

"Errr.. because her expensive purse is dirty?", Sasuke threw her a look. Sakura raised her hands defeatedly, "Okay, okay. I was crying, so what?". Sasuke sighed, "Why?". She mumbled something unclear, "Sakura, I can't hear you". "It's because of Itachi-kun".

Sasuke's eyes widen and he clenched his fist, "What did he do to you?". Sakura just shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it. It's really complicated. You should be preparing yourself for the method acting Sasuke-kun. Why don't we go together to Iruka-sensei's house?". Sasuke just sighed, nod his head and left.

Sakura sighed heavily and walked upstairs where her room was located. She changed her school uniform into a different type of school uniform; a white shirt with grey sailor girl collar and red bow, grey mini skirt, black socks that reached below her knees, and black shoes. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a red bow.

She even wear a little make-up to show that she's playing as a spoiled child. She wore peach lipstick, a light shade of blush on and so on.

"A spoiled rich school girl is ready for action!"

**DUN!DUN!DUUUN!**

**Ooooh Itachi's jealous! What should Sakura do to convince him that she has no feelings whatsoever towards Shonen? Read the next chapter to find out! Yosh!**

**Oishi: Delicious. Oishi Cafe means Delicious Cafe**

**Irasshaimase: Welcome**

**Castella: A japanese sponge cake**

**Matcha: Powdered green tea**

**Gomennasai: Sorry/I'm sorry**

**Konnichiwa: Hello, good day, good afternoon**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Doitashimashite: Your welcome**

**Yutakana Shonen: Rich boy. Hahah, i'm so damn smart huh? And Shonen came from a rich family too. So when Sakura said, 'You're from the Yutakana family!' it basically means, 'You're from the rich family!'. Yeaaah.. i'm such a genius..**

**Please do review!**

**-Girlwithblackhair**


	5. Method Acting Characters

**Chapter 5: Method Acting Characters**

**Hola Amigo! Thank you for the reviews! Okay now! The adventure at Iruka's house starts! Enjoy!**

**Sakura: Girlwithblackhair doesn't own Naruto! But she does own two characters in this fanfic!**

**Naruto: Who?**

**Yukiji: Minamoto Yukiji of course!**

**Sasuke: And?**

**Shonen: Yutakana Shonen(wink)**

**Sakura: (blushed and smiled)Shonen-kun!**

**Shonen: (smile)yes, Sakura-chan?**

**Itachi: (Give Shonen his death glare)**

**Naruto: The atmosphere is quite tense**

**Sasuke: Hn. Enjoy the story**

When Sakura was about to call Sasuke, Sasuke called her first. She clicked the green button to receive Sasuke's call, "Sasuke-kun, I'm ready. Should we meet in my house or in your house?"

"In my house. Kaa-san asked me where I will be going and when I told her that I'm going to Iruka-sensei's place for method acting with you, she squealed like a fangirl. She already knew my role and she asked me what you were playing as, when I told her your role, she jumped in excitement. And now she wants to see you"

"Um, okay? I'll be there"

Sakura hung up her phone, locked the door and walked to Sasuke's mansion. When she knocked, the golden door opened to reveal a maid with long brown hair and eyes, "Ah, Ojo-sama, please do come in". The maid bowed and give a smile to Sakura, "Sasuke-sama and Mikoto-sama are waiting for you upstairs in the living room".

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Thank you". The maid nodded. Sakura looked at the walls, there were many expensive paintings. She looked at the stairs in the middle of the room and saw the biggest picture on the wall, in the middle of the stairs; It was a picture of the Uchiha family in the past days, Mikoto and Fugaku are side-by-side smiling while little Sasuke was in the front smiling widely, little Itachi was beside Sasuke, he smiled softly.

That reminded her, Itachi.

"Ojo-sama, is there something wrong?", the maid asked worriedly. Sakura faced the maid and asked, "Is Itachi-kun here?"

"Hai. He's at the living room"

Well, damn it.

"Where's Tou-san anyway?"

Since little, Sakura called Mikoto as Kaa-san while Fugaku as Tou-san. It's because they are so close, Sasuke and Itachi called Sakura's parents with that name too. Since Sakura's parents passed out, Mikoto and Fugaku are like her second parents. They loved her as if she was their own daughter, and Sakura was really grateful of that.

"Fugaku-sama is in the work room"

Sakura nodded and walked upstairs and head to the large living room. She entered the room and saw three figures in the room. "Kaa-san, I'm here", the three figures looked at her and it reveals Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke was wearing his other school uniform; the top has a standing collar-pins buttoning down from top-to-bottom, and black pants.

Mikoto was wearing a black sleeveless dress with the uchiha emblem on the back. She wore diamond necklace, earrings, and rings. Her black hair let loose.

Itachi was wearing a black jacket, with white shirt underneath and black pants. He avoid Sakura's gaze and just stared at the golden diamond chandelier.

"Sakura-chan! It's so nice to see you!", Mikoto squealed and hugged Sakura tightly. "Kaa-san, I missed you too", Mikoto released Sakura from her hug and Sakura took a deep breathe. "Ooh! So you're playing as a spoiled rich schoolgirl huh? That uniform suits you perfectly!", Mikoto complimented her.

"Thank you Kaa-san", Sakura smiled sweetly and Sasuke smiled softly. Itachi glanced at her and his eyes widen in awe, she was so cute. Itachi quickly diverted his gaze from the pink-haired girl. "Well, I'll get the car keys. You wait here Sakura", Sakura nodded and Sasuke left to his room.

"Since you're here I'll make some snack! Be right back! Itachi-chan, you stay here. We don't want Sakura-chan to be lonely now, do we?", Mikoto left the room cheerfully. Okay. Now it's only Sakura and Itachi left in the room.

Sakura glanced at Itachi, he was staring at her, she blushed and looked downwards her lap. _'This is really awkward'._

'**Girl, you gotta make a move or you will ruin your friendship with him!'**

'_I know, but how? I'm not the kind of person that can show feelings easily'_

'**Damn it Sakura, just apologise!'**

"Sakura"

Hearing her name, she looked up from her lap and meet a pair of black orbs. Itachi was standing in front of her, his hands in his pocket. Sakura looked at him nervously, "What is it?". Her heart is hammering quickly, the tension in the room is killing her!

Sakura felt her face getting hotter and hotter, either from the situation or because she want to cry. Images of them in the infirmary flashed again in her mind. Slowly, tears streamed down her creamy face. Itachi's eyes are wide in shock, why is she crying?

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry if I had done something that upset you", he looked at her and smiled softly. She looked at him with those watery eyes of hers in confusion. Itachi hugged her gently and softly, "No, It's me who should be apologising. I'm angry to you with no reason, I'm sorry".

Sakura hugged him back tightly while more tears streamed down her face. Itachi rested his chin on her head while caressing her hair. "Now, now, beautiful girls like you shouldn't be crying. You will ruin your adorable face. And I really don't want my girlfriend to ruin her face", Itachi teased and winked.

Sakura's face turned into a deep scarlet and looked away from Itachi's face. Itachi grinned, oh how he loved that cute face of hers. "Sakura-chan dear, I hoped that you like daifuku and dorayaki. I bought them on –Oh my!", Mikoto was startled when she saw Itachi and Sakura hugging each other.

Sakura and Itachi quickly let go of each other and look down the floor with red faces. Mikoto put the tray the she brought from the kitchen on the glass table and put her hands on her hips. She grinned madly and Itachi glared at her, already knowing what's inside her head.

"I didn't know that you two are dating", Mikoto said slyly. "Wh-what? W-we're not dating, Kaa-san! You misunderstood!", Sakura blushed furiously while crossing her hands into an 'X'. Mikoto just smiled and shook her head softly, "Sure you are. Anyway, Sakura-chan, would you like some daifuku?".

Sakura blushed, nodded and smiled, "Hai. Arigatou, Kaa-san". Sakura took the pink coloured daifuku. "Ah, I see ichigo daifuku is still your favorite. Ne, Sakura-chan?", Sakura smiled and nodded. She ate the daifuku blissfully, enjoying every last bit of it. While Mikoto was eating her purin daifuku, Itachi took his mont blanc daifuku and began eating it.

Sasuke entered the room and took his shio daifuku, sat beside Sakura and ate his daifuku quietly. There was a knocked on the door followed by a 'come in' from Mikoto. A maid with short navy indigo hair entered the room with three green teas on her tray. She walked elegantly towards them and placed the green teas on the glass table.

She left the room when Mikoto dismissed her. "Kaa-san, we should be going now", Sasuke stood and offered her his hand. Sakura blushed while taking Sasuke's hand and Itachi just scowled and glared at Sasuke. "Oh, okay Sasuke-chan. Do you want the driver to drive for you?", She asked. Sasuke just shook her head, "That's okay. Come on Sakura, oyasuminasai, Kaa-san, Aniki". His mother and brother just nod and Sasuke left with Sakura to Iruka's house.

**-At Iruka's House peoplez!-**

Sakura knocked the door and met with her art teacher. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants, "Ah, you came. Please do come in, the others are waiting for you. You were the last to come". Sakura and Sasuke entered his house and greeted by their friends.

Naruto was wearing a white doctor coat with chocolate shirt underneath, a chocolate tie, a stethoscope circled around her neck and dark chocolate pants. Well, he certainly didn't forget the rainbow moustache, "Greetings, fellow teenager. My name is Isha Niji. And I hope you are doing fine today, and I do certainly hope that both of you didn't ate any ramen. That stuff is disgusting and not good for your health..". Naruto made a gagged face.

"Hey you lazy kids! Why are you here!? Little kids like you should be in your house doing summer homeworks!"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. She was wearing a black coat with yellow buttons and a white shirt underneath, and a black skirt. She let her hair loose, hands on hips. She also wore her lipstick in a messy way, "Hinata, you're-"

"Haruno Sakura! How rude of you?! You should call me Hageshi-sensei! And I do not recognize this 'Hinata' you are speaking of"

Sakura sweatdropped, "Ano.. Sumimasen Hageshi-sensei. Demo, you've mistaken. My name is Mesokusei Kawaii. And I came here because Iruka-sensei invited me to his 'sleepover' with my friend over here, Oseikkana Seito". Sasuke nodded, he wrapped his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Well, Sasuke sure does invades people personal space. Feeling annoyed, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and walked to the other side of the room.

"Do not correct me, young lady! Geez, children these days are very rude", Hinata sat on one of the red couch. **(AN: i will be using their names so you won't be confused). **"Ah, Kawaii-chan. You look incredibly hot today", Kiba whistled. He was wearing the same uniform as Sasuke's.

Sakura showed a disgusting face, "And who are you?". Kiba grinned, "Allow me, my name is Itazura Yakkai. And girl, you set me on fire". Sakura raised her chin and crossed her hands, "For your information, I'm the richest girl in school and I can order one of my securities to hit you real hard".

Sakura glared at Kiba. Kiba only grinned and smirked. It wasn't a secret that Kiba really is a pervert, especially if he's around Sakura. "Rich huh? Why don't you come and visit my house, especially my bedroom. And you can order two of your securities to guard outside the door and hear us moaning each others name, ne?", Kiba winked and Sakura is blushing a deep red.

"P-pervert!", Sakura walked away from Kiba and bumped with Sai. "Watch where you're going! You crumpled my shirt!", Sakura started her act again. Sai only bowed, "Gomennasai". Sai was wearing a blue shirt, black pants and an apron with some pink and yellow ice cream stains.

"What are you? An ice cream seller?"

"Hai"

"That's dumb. You don't get much money if you're an ice cream seller. No wonder you're dressing like that", Sakura crossed her hands and her eyes shows that she's not serious. Sai noticed this, and smiled, "Miss, allow me to give you this brochure". Sai gave her a brochure which, Sakura took harshly.

"We sold delicious ice creams at Oishi Cafe. There are many types of flavours like vanilla, chocolate, pistachio, strawberry, bubblegum, rocky road, cotton candy, chocolate chip, coffee, and many more! And the price is really affordable", Sakura's lips curved up into a small smile, '_Sai promoted the Oishi Cafe. How nice of him'._

"I hope you will visit Oishi Cafe and order ice cream. Good day, miss", he bowed and left with a pile of brochures. Sakura fold the brochure and put it in her skirt pocket. "What are you doing here?", Sakura gasped and looked at her right, Neji was standing next to her with his hands crossed. He was wearing the same uniform as Sasuke's and Kiba's.

"Ummm.. Nothing. What are **you **doing here?", Sakura put a cynical face. Neji answered her with his innocent face, "I'm just asking". Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm here to attend Iruka-sensei's sleepover. Seriously, my house –mansion, is so much better than this...shack".

"You have a mansion?"

"Absolutely! I'm very rich, if you don't notice"

"You're rich?"

"Hell yeah! I can buy anything i want! Anytime, anywhere"

"How rich are you?"

"How rich am I? I'm like, the second richest family in Konoha"

"The second right? Who's the first?"

"The Uchiha family silly! Where do you live? Under a rock? You asked too much!", Sakura stomped away from Neji and met with Tenten. She was wearing a red chinese dress that stopped above knees, and a white apron on her waist. She was chewing a bubblegum when she noticed Sakura's presence.

"Uh, hey. Do you have, like, two yen?", She asked while throwing her bubblegum away in the trash can. Sakura looked at him disgustingly, "No. What for?". Tenten shrugged, "I'm a waitress from the restaurant across this house". Sakura threw her a 'what the hell' look.

She shrugged once again, "I need two yen for a customer's change. He's probably waiting for me back in the restaurant". Sakura just sweatdropped, shook her head and walked to the living room where everyone else is in there.

"Hi there! My name is Ritorufomu Shojo. I'm a farm girl from Hokkaido. Nica to meet y'all", Ino greeted everyone with her 'farm girl style'. She was wearing a red and green checkered farm girl shirt, hot pants jeans, her hair tied into a long pony tail and she's wearing a straw hat.

Sakura smirked, _'Let the method acting begin'._

**DUN!DUN!DUUUN!**

**All the maids in the Uchiha Mansion already knew Sakura and called her with the name 'Ojo-sama' which means Young lady.**

**Hai: Yes**

**Kaa-san: Mother**

**Tou-san: Father**

**Ichigo daifuku: a small round mochi filled with strawberry and sweet fillings**

**Shio daifuku: a small round filled with unsweetened fillings. It has a mild salty taste. That's why I made Sasuke ate shio daifuku**

**Mont blanc daifuku: a small round mochi filled with sweetened chestnuts**

**Purin daifuku: a small round mochi filled with creme caramel inside**

**Oyasuminasai: good night**

**Isha Niji: Doctor Rainbow. Because Naruto acted as a dowctor with rainbow coloured moustache**

**Hageshi: fierce. So, hageshi sensei means fierce teacher**

**Kawaii Mesokusei: Pretty schoolgirl**

**Osekkaina Seito: Nosy schoolboy**

**Itazura Yakkai: Nasty Naughty**

**Ritorufomu Shojo: Little farm girl**

**Sumimasen: sorry or excuse me**

**Demo: but**

**Gracias! Please do review!**

**-Girlwithblackhair**


End file.
